Dawn of the Night
by Evil4Corn
Summary: A series of fluffy one-shots about the "new girl" Anna and "icy queen" Elsa in a small town. Each one-shot will have its own topic and storyline, but the setting will remain the same. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Moving into this unfamiliar town for the first time, Anna noticed Elsa sitting alone under a tree. Anna now lived in a fine town named Arendell with a population of 1096. Since she moved from a bustling city to a solitary town, Anna could not adjust to the country life. She felt the significance difference in tempo for her previous city life to the current life in a town.

Unpacking her items into her new room after dinner, Anna decorated her room with a magical touch. The time had passed rapidly while she was organizing. Soon, the hands of clock had already turned to eleven o'clock. She looked out the window and noticed a full moon suspended on the nighttime sky. The round, luminous moon cloaked the sparkling stars with its radiance. Anna walked slowly toward the window and stared into space. She already started to miss her old life in the city. "There was always so much to do at night," she thought, "parties, clubs, and movie nights. Now I am just stuck in this small town without knowing anyone. This is just great."

The gazing Isis had dazzled her eyes. She looked away from the moon and noticed a slender figure sitting in her new neighbor's yard. A butterfly flew into Anna's heart. Her heart fluttered in her chest like it would in her dreams. The moonlight shined on the figure with a perfect angle. Even though she could not tell the exact expression of the figure, she could see its basic contours of the platinum blond figure.

"She looks nice. She looks probably a little too thin. Wait, why am I checking out a girl? This makes me look like a stalker, a lesbian stalker," Anna rambled, "Oh wait, and she looks like the queen that always appears in my dreams! Oh my god, is she looking this way? I have to hide!" she ducked sly under her window as she saw the figure slowly turned his head into her view.

A blush blossomed onto Anna's cheek until her whole face. She covered her face with her hands, and squeaked. Her heart fluttered rapidly like she just sprinted 1000 meters. The peaceful expression on the figure's face reminded her of the loving queen that always courted her in her dreams. Every reoccurring dream had its own story and life. Every other night Anna would turn into a princess of a distant kingdom. She could feel all the sadness and happiness with the queen as if the dreams retold her past. She urged to know more about her new neighbor, because her sixth sense told her that the figure would have the same story as she did.

* * *

As Anna's new life started in Arendell, her life had not gone in an unsatisfactory direction yet. She encountered many nice people in her tiny high school because of her frolicsome personality. Especially with a buffy guy named Kristoff, they became "bros" very quickly because they both shared the awkwardness. She did learn more about her "fabulous queen." The queen was rather "icy" compared to what she remembered in her dream her name was Elsa. They shared physics class together and the teacher assigned them as lab partners.

Just like the eloquence of her name, Elsa was perfect in any other way. She had a polite and lady-like manner. However, rumors had said Elsa was a cantankerous person. From Anna's perspective, Elsa's personality contradicted the rumors. She was rather more amicable and sweeter than anyone Anna had met. The bilious part of Elsa protected her from the pressure of a social life. Those bullies' faces always lingered in Elsa's mind. Because of her uncommon nature hair color, Elsa was once the prey of all bullies in schools. She had been pushed at, spat at, and curse at. In addition, Elsa lacked the ability to interact properly with others. She would rather stay in her room and draw the princess that she fell in love with in her dream.

Elsa considered Anna as her one and only friend. They felt at ease when they kept each other's company. She could tell Anna treated her genuinely. She felt safe to express her true, dorky self with her new friend. A weird and familiar feeling always found its way to Elsa's heart. She felt like she had known Anna for years when they only met 3 months ago. The scent of sunshine from Anna's messy and yet sweet-smelling strawberry blond hair filled her nostrils every time she came close. Elsa enjoyed the relaxing, sunny smell. In fact, she never would have enough.

From Elsa's family value, she learned that a romantic relationship between two girls was morally unjust. Nature forbade such a relationship. However, Elsa yearned to step out of the boundary. The endless maze trapped her inside, but she always held on to the map without knowing. She wished to exit the maze, yet fear held her back. She refused to accept the fact that she might fall in love with a girl in her dream. But that girl took all the problems away from her life. Elsa could actually feel free when she dreamt about her elegant princess. She could finally free herself from tests, bullies, and the standards that her mother imposed on her. She could breathe for one night in her dream and laughed contently from her heart. Those were the feeling which Elsa never dared to ask for.

Anna and Elsa bonded together like two opposing magnets. Their friendship quickly escalated to something greater. An awkward atmosphere always hung around them, but they felt comfortable in their special sphere. Anna's thoughts often wandered to the sketchbook that Elsa carried. Elsa guarded this sketchbook like her precious life. She wouldn't allow anyone to touch it, let along to see it. Before long, Anna found a chance to peak when she spent a Saturday afternoon relaxing in Elsa's backyard. She lied under the same tree where she first saw Anna. She would rest her head on Elsa's lap and listened to Elsa about the stories of gods and fairytales. One day, Anna finally caught a chance when Elsa ran into her house to fetch them some drinks and snacks.

Anna delicately opened the scared sketchbook. The first page contained a landscape of a familiar palace. "I have a familiar feeling with this place," she thought, "I wonder where I have seen this before?" She cautiously turned to the next page and she saw a princess without a clear face dancing on the page. "Is that…me? I remember this dress from one of my dreams!" Anna tightened her shoulder and started to flip through the sketchbook faster and faster. The figure's face was drawn with more elaborated details from every page onward. Suddenly, Anna reached the final page. The princess was her and the queen was Elsa. They stood in an isolated chapel and she was wearing a ravishing, white lace wedding dress. Her ardent blue eyes glowed with a glint of forest green. Her eyes contained bliss that she never seen before. Her rosy lips curved at an impeccable angle. She held a banquet of white lilies. Elsa wore a white shirt and a raven black knightly robe with golden trim. A black tight jean and riding boots wrapped flawlessly around her legs. Her usual braid swung across her right shoulder. Anna had never seen this outfit in her dream. "It must be new," she thought, "but Elsa here looks so adorable!" Elsa's icy blue eyes held some degree of sadness. They faced in opposite direction but connected with a red string on their pinkies. The drawing bore such details that Anna almost believed it was a photo, not a painting. The sketchbook abruptly snatched out of Anna's hands. Anna stared into Elsa's eyes which filled with fear.

"Please, please let me explain this," Elsa carelessly put down a tray of food and begged, "This is not what you think it is. It is… it is some sort of dreams I have since I was a child! I keep having those weird dreams and I am the queen with the power of ice and snow! And there is a princess who… who is my sister and who I fall in love with! She looks just like you! When I first met you, I was utterly speechless! You and the princess match perfectly and I… I just don't know what to do! When you approached me, I was so happy! I started to have these strange feelings around you. Like, I want to kiss you! I know this is wrong and unacceptable. You probably think I am gross and never want to talk to me ever again, but-"

Elsa was cut off by a warm sensation on her lips. "Is Anna kissing me?" her mind stopped processing for a second and then she fiercely pushed Anna away.

"No, we can't!" Elsa shouted, "This is not right. We can't be together!"

"Why? Why can't we be together? Why can't we be together when our fate is sewed together by the will of divine force? Why can't we be together when I have the same dreams as you do, expect I am the princess in my dreams? You like me and I like you, problem solved." Anna asked a series in a tone that Elsa almost couldn't identify. It was a serious tone, yet with a sense of hurt.

"What?" Elsa stood there stunned. She didn't expect this at all. Anna was accepting her feelings? "That is wonderful!" she thought, "but what is going to happen in our future?"

"Elsa, please look at me," Anna looked at Elsa who has tears and confusion in her eyes, "I know you are afraid. Our relationship is judged with disdain in this society. I know you are afraid of our future, but please believe me. This is true love. I will be right here waiting for you until you are ready. I understand you struggle internally. You are lost and you don't know what to do. But please, let me in and help you. We can go through this hand in hand. I love you." Anna sighed. She knew this was hard for Elsa. Her family and her value all chained her in remote tower. She didn't have the key to be free and Anna wanted to help her.

"You… love me?" Elsa tilted her head like an innocent five years old. "You don't think I am disgusting and want to spend more time with me?" she asked in a tiny voice, afraid Anna might reject her.

"Yes, I care deeply about you. You know, some people are worth melting for." Anna added a cute wink at the end.

Haruka finally burst out of laughter, "That line is so cliché right now."

"So," Anna asked patiently, "what is your answer?

"My fair princess, of course my answer is yes." Elsa leaned close to Anna's face and kissed on her lips. The kiss felt like an eternity in heaven. The tender sunset glowed gently on them as the new couple snuggled happily and watched the sun sink into the boundless horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in the small town in Arendell. People were eager to breath in the flowery air of spring. The winter had been long and grueling. People were tired of seeing white cloaked over the earth. They wanted to see some colors, some signs of life. Spring was not a favorite season for Elsa. She couldn't stop sneezing with all the flowers blossoming. All the pollen had caused her server allergy and headache.

"Acho!" Elsa sneezed while her and Anna lying on the bed and holding hands. This was a typical Sunday afternoon for Elsa and Anna. They would spend the whole Sunday snuggling on bed and talk. Sometimes they would just stare at the ceiling and listen to each other's heartbeats, savoring the moment of silence with each other.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Anna looked worried.

"No, I am fine," Elsa grabbed a tissue on her nightstand. "It is just allergy. I will be better after I take my medicine."

"Are you sure? I was just thinking what I want to do on our first date. It is spring! The flowers are blossoming, leaves are growing, and birds are singing their hearts out. I want to do something OUTSIDE, you know? Maybe a bike rides around the park, a picnic, and even a movie afterward! It is going to be so much fun!" said Anna with a dreamy look on her face. She jumped up and spanned around on Elsa's bed. Elsa chuckled. However, Anna wasn't so sure now. She didn't want Elsa to suffer in the air full of pollen. Elsa already looked and sounded sick enough. Anna didn't want her to feel even worse.

"You know," Elsa stated, "spring used to be my least favorite season. Winter is the best. The cold never bother me anyway. I can build a snowman, I can ski, and I can let my imagination flow in the world of silver. In spring, I would just sneeze and have a running nose. I have to suffer horrible, horrible headache that seem will never go away. I tend to stay indoor all the time. But I think you just make me to change my mind. Spring is officially my favorite season now. I do like the warmth of the sun since it is not as ardent as the summer sun." Elsa shrugged her shoulder.

If this was what Anna wants to do, Elsa would give her whole effort. Even if that mean she had to suffer a little. Everything would even out when she saw the heart-warming smile of Anna. "Oh that smile," Elsa smiled. It slowly melted the ice inside of her heart.

People noticed the significant change around Elsa after Anna and she became "best friends". Elsa was more sociable and she smiled more. She was not the "ice queen" anymore. The icy aurora had disappeared. Elsa was more known as the beautiful and awfully shy girl now. People were drawn by her sincere smiles. The bullies were away from Elsa because the Anna was always by her side. Anna had successfully chased away all the bullies and earned herself a title, "female Hercules".

"My little princess," Elsa thought, "she was more like a lion than a princess sometimes. She is kind of protective, but I like it." She laughed silently while imaging Anna wearing a lion costume and roared a cute roar.

"Hey!" Anna shouted, "What are you laughing?"

"Nothing," Elsa smirked, "so, what have you plan for next Sunday?"

"Well, next Sunday is the start of the spring week. I am thinking maybe we should go to the park and Main Street for our first date? I mean, I know this is really unoriginally. But I can't think anything better to do in this small town."

"You don't have to do this. I thought chilling at my backyard and room considers 'dates'. Apparently I am wrong. I am ready for anything." Elsa gently cupped Anna's face and leaned forward for a kiss. "Surprise me."

"Yes my majesty," Anna smiled.

* * *

"Come on, Elsa! Hurry up!" Anna was standing under Elsa's room. She was accustomed to climb over the fences that separated the two houses. She didn't like the fences at all. It was the boundary that the world had set for them. It was a fine line that no one was supposed to cross. The fences isolated people from each other by setting an invisible wall. Anna doesn't like wall. She doesn't like boundary. She vowed to break the boundary set between her and Elsa. She wanted to set Elsa free, to be the one she can be.

"Why so early?" Elsa yawned. It was the first weekend into the spring break. She stayed up late to finish a painting of sunset. It was the particular sunset that she had shared with Anna when they had their first kiss. The sunset is a memory worth to remember the whole life time.

"The glowing sun, the soft lips, the sweet smell," the thought of those passionate memories made Elsa curled her lips into an impeccable angle. She walked sleepily toward the window.

"What time is it?"

"10:30 AM. Come on, it is not that early! I already had prepared everything for our little trip to the park!" Anna sounded a little too enthusiasm for Elsa.

"I guess this is our first date so she is really eager for it," Elsa thought.

"I am coming! Just give me 30 minutes to get ready!" Elsa blew a kiss to Anna as she walked away to change. Anna blushed ferociously. She never thought Elsa can be THAT sexy.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Elsa blew me a kiss. That is so out of her character! I guess she hasn't fully awaked yet," Anna rambled inside of her head, "but look at her hips when she walks away! It is so se-. Eh, I totally sound like a pervert here. By the way, how the hell I see all those tiny details when Elsa is on second floor? I guess I get some supernatural power just reserved for her…"

As Anna was having a debate about how she saw all the details of Elsa, Elsa had brushed her teeth, washed her face, picked out an comfortable outfit to wear, and ate a light but hearty breakfast. She guessed that going out with Anna would require a lot of strenuous activities.

"Hey, Anna, I am ready!" Elsa opened her door toward the backyard, "are you… alright?"

Anna didn't respond; she looked like she was deep in thought. However, Elsa could hear her rambling about something.

"She is so adorable!" Elsa couldn't keep her smile off her face. She now was totally looking forward for the day that Anna had planned out for her. She slickly walked to the back of Anna and poked her on the side.

"Oww!" she jumped like a scared rabbit, "what is that for?"

Elsa hugged Anna from behind, "well, I saw you are lost in your trend of ramble so I think it will be fun to poke you."

Anna turned her head and kissed Elsa, "I never know that my queen is so mischief. I think this will be a great day for us to learn more about each other."

Anna intertwined her fingers with Elsa's and led her to the driveway. Elsa saw a picnic basket and a guitar. She was nevertheless a little bit shocked.

"What?" Anna grinned, "You think I am the type who will never learn to play an instrument?"

Elsa dumbly nodded her head, "I thought you are the type who is not good with hands."

"You can't judge a book by its cover!" Anna laughed as she picked up her guitar and the picnic basket. The picnic basket looked huge and seemed to contain a lot of food.

"Hey," Elsa said, "let me help you with the basket."

"Nope, I am fine. It isn't that heavy for me. Please remember that I was given the title of female Hercules! But I will let you carry the heaviest one!"

"What is it?"

"Me!" Anna kissed Elsa's hand gingerly, "Please don't lose you way, my queen."

"I would only be lost in your eyes." Elsa held Anna's hand firmly and kissed Anna's crystal clear eyes.

The weather had certainly favored the lovey dovey couple. The sun hung high on the sky. The temperature was perfect and the breeze was nice. Clouds floated lazily on the happy sky. The couple strolled through the small town. The town was quite on Sunday. Most of the stores were closed on Sunday. People were busy in their churches. They reached their destination forty five minutes late. Anna couldn't stop talking on the way and Elsa jovially listened to Anna's stories.

They settled under a giant oak tree. Anna pulled out a red checker box cloth to set on the mellow grass. Elsa helped Anna to get out all the food from the basket. There were all kinds of sandwiches, cold coleslaw, mashed potatoes, egg salad, bread, fruit salad, and soda.

"Wow, Anna! You brought so much food! We can't finish them all!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Haha," Anna scratched her head, "I don't know what kind of food you like so I kind of prepare all the food for picnic. I hope I can find some of your favorite."

Elsa winked, "I definitely will."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon eating food and lying on the grass. Anna played a quite few songs on the guitar for Elsa. Most of the songs were love songs which Anna sung and made Elsa's heart fluttered. They sung "Love Story" by Taylor Swift together. The red and smile never went away from Elsa's face. She couldn't enjoy this moment any better. All the love from Anna was flowing out from the songs. She could almost touch it and held it close to her heart. The day could never go better.

For the night, Anna dragged Elsa to the movie theater. They went to see the new Captain America: Winter Solider and then went movie hopping. The Captain America movie was technical slick and adventurous. Divergent was cool and uncommon. Rio2 was funny and heart-warming. Elsa and Anna never let go of each other hands in the movie. Especially when there was a romantic scene, they would look at each other's eyes. They would kiss each other just like the actor and the actress in the movie.

The day was long but romantic. It was the best date that Anna could ever give. Elsa couldn't ask for anything better. They slowly traveled back to Elsa's house under the starry sky. Hands held tight; they walked shoulder against shoulder. It seemed the time had flown too fast. They reached Elsa's house in matter of seconds. It was too soon for both of them. They wanted to be together for longer.

"So," said Elsa, "I guess this is it?"

"No," Anna pouted, "it is still early!"

Elsa laughed and quickly captured Anna's lips. She always loves to see Anna pouting. It was way too adorable. "Maybe you might want to hang out at my spot again?" Elsa asked with an unsure tone.

"That is cool!"

"Just wait for me under the tree. I will grab a blanket and be right back."

As Anna ran toward their favorite tree, Elsa quickly entered her house. She notified her parents that she would be with Anna in the backyard observing stars. Then she escalated to her bedroom and took a furry blanket and her harmonica. She also wanted to show her musical ability to Anna.

When Elsa came back, she saw Anna pulled out her braids and let her hair be in a mess.

"No matter what she does," Elsa thought, "she still looks adorkable as hell, if adorkable is even a word." Elsa sat down with Anna and threw the blanket around them.

"Let me show you something too."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"My musical skill." Elsa pulled out her harmonica.

"Woo," Anna seemed to be fascinated by this. "What are you going to be play?"

"A song that you won't know but perfect for this setting," Elsa had a smile on her face that Anna never seen before. It was beautiful, at the same time you could see some sadness linger around.

An exquisite melody came out. Anna closed her eyes and listened with her heart. She felt Elsa was far away even though she was there right next to her. She could feel Elsa's body warmth; however, Elsa was like a mist. She couldn't touch her and feel her. The music was sad and lonely. It sounded like a person was desperate to find a place to call home.

This piece of music was short but powerful. Anna couldn't recover from it. She hugged Elsa tightly. She wanted to make sure Elsa was there. The music was too melancholic.

"What is this piece called?" Anna asked quietly.

"Whereabouts of the Stars."

"It is beautiful."

"I know. I fall in love with this song the first time I heard it. It described me perfectly. A person who wants to find a place in the dark with no one. A person who is searching hopelessly in the dark." A tear came down Elsa's cheek. "This is me before I meet you, Anna. I was lost, I was scared. I don't know what to do with my life. All I know is to follow the path that my parents have set for me, I have no personal goal. But after I met you, everything was changed! I suddenly have a motive in life! I want to see you; I want to be close to you. I want to be there with you. At the same time, I am afraid to lose everything. This is like a dream that I will wake up any minute." Elsa buried her face in Anna's chest.

Those were the words that she always wanted to tell Anna. She feared Anna might leave one day, leaving her hanging in the unfamiliar town. Elsa always had an equal exchange system for love. If Anna gave her 120% love, she would give 120% back. She wouldn't know what to do if all of sudden Anna pulled back. It would leave her standing there with love that belonged to no one.

"No, Elsa." Anna whispered to Elsa's ear. "I would never do that. I told you that I will always be there for you. It is the promise that I will keep for life. And I will tell you again."

"I will always be there for you, Elsa," Anna kissed the tears off Elsa's face. "I won't run off suddenly and make you stand in the spotlight like an idiot. I will stand with you to face anything that life will throw at us. You are the queen in my dream and you will be the queen in my life. I will never abandon you like some heartless monster."

"I love you, Elsa."


End file.
